


Miraculous Rap Battles of PARIS!

by leonardo1123581321



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, EPIC RAP BATTLE, Humor, Other, Parody, rap battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/pseuds/leonardo1123581321
Summary: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE?A parody series.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Miraculous Rap Battles of PARIS!

MIRACULOUS RAP BATTLES OF PARIS!

Ladybug and Chat Noir!

Versus!

Hawk Moth and Mayura!

BEGIN!

 **Ladybug,** “It’s time to find out who’s the baddest duo!

Ladybug and Chat Noir are gonna rock this duel.”

**Chat Noir,** “M’lady let me lead the charge on this rhyme.

These two ‘bout to learn it’s Cataclysm time!”  
  


**Ladybug,** “Ladybug and Chat Noir! Paris’ Miraculous team!

We’ve got the skills to take you down,

You can’t match our technique!

I got the power of creation on my side,

And my partner-”  
  


**Chat Noir,** “Is gonna kick your be-HIND!

I’ve the got the power of destruction, so you better run!

Because after I’m through, you two are DONE!”

**Hawk Moth** , “You talk a lot of shit for some teens wearing tights.

But now it’s time for these Dark Wings to Rise!

Hawk Moth and Mayura are here to take your Miraculous!

Here’s an invitation to my victory, add one plus.”

**Mayura,** “Your team work is always sloppy in the beginning.

Too bad for you, there won’t be a second inning.

This battle will be over in the first round.

The heroes of Paris are going down!”

**Ladybug,** “A sports themed akuma? You must be out of ideas!

But there’s still plenty of room in the Ladybug galleria!

One Lucky Charm is all it’ll take!

For Ladybug and Chat Noir to say this day!”

**Chat Noir** , “A mic, m’lady? What will you do with that?”

**Ladybug,** “Don’t worry, my cute kitty cat!

Cause right now, we’re dropping this beat!

And Hawk Moth is about to learn defeat!”

**Hawk Moth,** “Defeat? Please! I’m the master of dropping dope rhymes!

And there won’t a pretty ending this time!

To command my akumas takes the talent of a genius!

And you’re going to learn that Hawk Moth is the meanest!

Come forth my minions and back up my beat!

Hawk Moth just turned up the HEAT!”

**Mayura,** “Don’t waste your breath on these kids, Hawk Moth,

These idiots rely on nothing, but dumb luck.

But their luck’s run out, we’re gonna rule this city,

If they keep tryna fight, the outcome won’t be pretty.

First I’ll make an amok to back up our flow,

Hawk Moth and Mayura will steal this show!”

**Ladybug,** “Chat! You used Cataclysm too fast!

We’re running out of time, your transformation won’t last!”

**Chat Noir,** “My lady! You've still got your Lucky Charm!

And we’re about to bring some serious harm!

And might I add you’re looking lovely today?

**Ladybug,** “Your flirting is going to have to wait,

These villains gonna learn Lady B and Chat Noir aren’t always nice!”

**Chat Noir,** “Oh snap! My lady just blew up that mic!”

Who won!?

Who’s next!?

YOU DECIDE!


End file.
